


13. Sorry I'm Late

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Worry, date, small amount of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus gets caught up in his thoughts while doing his makeup and ends up late for his date with Alec</p>
            </blockquote>





	13. Sorry I'm Late

"Sorry I'm late."

Magnus stared at himself in the mirror, closely examining the purple glitter on his eyelids. The flick on his sharp winged eyeliner added to the allure of his golden cat eyes. 

Perhaps it was foolish for him to think that if he did his makeup better, the gloomy mood from their last encounter would go unaccounted for. But of course, Magnus didn't really care. He pulled out his phone, checking for the time and for any messages. He'd kept his phone on silent as he always did so no one could disrupt, how Magnus put it, an artist creating a masterpiece. 

Magnus' heart dropped. 7 texts. 2 miss calls. He was late, so undeniably late that he was at a point of no return. Perhaps it wouldn't be so awful to Magnus if he were doing something important that made him late. Alec had shown up late to things on many occasions, but he had his excuses. Like saving the world from possible doom. And there Magnus was, late because his eyeliner needed to be sharp enough to kill a man. 

Without another thought, Magnus opened up a portal, hoping that Alec was still there. After 2 hours. In the snow. Maybe Magnus hoped he wasn't there after all. He could catch a cold, if Shadowhunters could even catch colds that is.

Arriving at the park, Magnus' eyes quickly searched for Alec. It was dark, but the streetlights made it easier to see that no one was there. Magnus sighed. It was selfish for him to assume that Alec waited 2 hours for him. He let his head fall back, feeling the light touch of snow on his face. 

And then he heard a cough. Magnus darted to the direction of where the sound had came from. His heart ached. There Alexander was, huddled up in a large black coat underneath a dim street light, covered in snow. 

Magnus' breath hitched. He couldn't comprehend why he had stayed. Why the shadowhunter hadn't just given up on Magnus all together, God knows it had happened before. Alec was truly so different to anyone Magnus had ever loved before. Magnus couldn't help the heart warming feeling that overcame him as he walked towards the shivering figure.

"Sorry I'm late," Magnus said nervously, slowly moving towards Alec, unsure of how he would react. Alec looked up, the confused and hurt feeling on his face was replaced with a bright smile. And Magnus' heart just melted.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Essiee


End file.
